Electric Storm
by shiny-sparkles
Summary: Sequel to Far Away Harry and Draco's friends and family find out that these two are in love. How will they react? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot. I only wish I did own Harry Potter.**

**Fighting For No Reward**

As the kiss ended, Harry finally looked out among the crowd. There were stunned looks, many people looking disgusted. But Harry sought out only his friends. Ginny sat on the edge of her seat, looking livid. She shot Harry one fleeting glance before turning and running out of the great hall, crystal tears glistening in her eyes. Harry wanted to run after her but Hermione was walking over to him and he didn't want to be rude to her, not after all she had done for him. She reached him finally after dodging so many people to get there. Harry vaguely wondered about her reaction to this shocking news.

_Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us down _

She looked into his eyes and Harry looked back gingerely, scared of what he may see. A sudden wave of anger broke across her face and she slapped him. Harry simply stood there, his head tilted slightly to the left. "How could you do this Ginny?" She demanded angrily of him. Harry looked up, hurt. "How could you even like men? that's replusive and sick and you deserve everything you get, you disgusting faggot" And with that, she talked away, her head held high. Harry ran out of the great hall, tears burning in his eyes. He sat in the gardens, crying, until someone placed their hand on his shoulder.

_  
Two people shipwrecked  
Stranded alone  
Praying for dry land to save our souls  
Hurricane season just knocked us down  
Emotional suicides running the ground  
_

Harry looked up at Ron, half expecting to be knocked to the ground by him. Ron sat down by his side, apparantly unperplexed by his best friends sexual preferance. "Tough night, eh mate?" Harry nodded glumly and stared back at the ground, inhaling the sweet scent of honeysuckle. "They'll come around Harry. If they can't accept you for something so trivial as your sexuality then their not worth bothering with" Ron's words astounded Harry. he had always though Ron would hate him, whilst Hermione would at least try to understand. But it seemed it was now the other way around.

_  
Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us  
_

They sat in relative silence for the next few minutes. Until finally Harry voiced the one question that had been swimming around in his head since Ron had placed his hnd on his shoulder. "Why don't you hate me? For what i did to Ginny, i mean" Ron took time before finally replying "I'm not sure mate, but you seemed so happy when Mal- Draco pulled you up on the stage and i've never seen you act like that aroud Ginny...or Cho" He added sheepishly, grinning. Harry laughed for the first time that night. He suddenly felt a wave of relief rush through him at his best friend's acceptance of him.

_  
I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather  
Hold on when the wind's so strong  
Tell me how can we find our way home in love's electric storm  
_

Harry stood up accompanied by Ron and walked back into the entrance hall. Whisperings surrounded them but, for the first time since he had come to hogwarts, Harry did not care. He walked up the marble staircase and walked around looking for Draco. Ron followed him, seeming genuinly concerned about Draco. Harry felt torn between relief and terror. He was scared at the thought of what Lucius Malfoy may do to his son. Finally Harry and Ron located him just outside the charms classroom. Harry was horrified at the sight and rushed to his boyfriend's side.

_  
Feels like our last chance to get out alive  
Will we survive this treachous night?  
Predators waiting circling around  
Sky full of fireworks burn without sound  
_

Draco's face was swollen and bruised. He had a long scratch running across his nose that was seeping out blood. He was clutching his stomach and when Harry lifted up his shirt, he let a small cry. The bruise spread across the length of his pale chest and stomach. It was colored a sickly blend of pale yellow and dark purple. Harry wiped away the tears streaming silently down his face. Even Ron looked upset, considering they had been enemys since they first met on the hogwart's express those many years ago. Harry let the shirt fall back down over the bruise.

_  
Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us  
_

Draco groaned and Ron whipped out his wand. Harry watched as Ron began to mutter underneath his breath and Draco's wounds began to heal. Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron smiled " Standard book of spells, Chapter 15" he whispered. They helped Draco to his feet. They slowly made their way back down into the entrance hall, Draco still limping and Ron trying to figure out how he'd gotten that part wrong. Harry then stood at the top of the marble staircase and loudly proclaimed "Draco and I are in love, and if you don't like then don't bother talking to us" Draco smiled proudly.

_  
I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather  
Hold on when the wind's so strong  
Tell me how can we find our way home in loves electric storm  
_

They went back to the Slytherin common room, which was thnakfully empty. Draco lay down on his cool silk sheets and gestured for Harry and Ron to do the same. Harry sniffed back his tears and hugged up close to Draco. Ron sat down awkwardly, clearing his throat. "Thnak you Ron" whispered Draco. Ron nearly fell of the bed in the shock. A Malfoy saying thank you? It was almost to much for him to take in. But he did so for Harry's sake at least and whispered back "You're welcome...mate" He added reluctantly. Harry smiled at this small gesture of friendship.

_  
Have we never been stronger?  
Have we never been tighter?  
But we're close to the wire again  
Have we never been safer?  
_

The next few weeks were like a blissful dream but also like a horrible nightmare. But in the midst of the prejudice and homophobia, Draco and Harry's love blossomed and grew like a beautiful rose in the springtime. Amongst those who were homophobic were Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius and Minerva. Harry had lost many of those who he loved dearly. But everytime he looked into Draco's sterling silver eyes and saw his love reflected. Whenever this happened he knew that their love was worth fighting for, even against those he loved dearly.

_  
Fighting for no reward  
Cold in the rain I'm tossing and turning your words ever burning my heart  
Love's an electric storm of pleasure and pain where thunder and lightening are crashing And  
Striking us down  
_

Harry and Draco both knew this wasn't going to be easy, Being in love in a world filled with prejudice. They couldn't predict what was going to happen but they both knew they could fight for their right to love. It was going to be a fight from the depths of hell when the time came. Personally Harry would rather fight voldemort once more then to face his classmates and friends after this revelation, knowing so many of them dissapproved of his new relationship. But they were ready and as long as they had each other, they could survive.

_  
I won't give up never never  
I won't be struck by the weather  
Hold on when the wind's so strong  
Tell me how can we find our way home  
Tell me how can we find our way home  
In love's electric storm_

Read and Review if you liked it!


End file.
